Totally Spies: Totally In love
by WolfRenshin
Summary: You are the hero in this love story and you try your best to get close to your long time crush Alex. Never truly being able to ask her out you one day actually summon the courage to do it things change however when a few minutes before the date you get sucked up into a life you always dreamed about but never knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Totally Spies: Totally in Love!**

_**2 things! 1.) I could sit here and tell you all these disclaimers about how i do not own Totally Spies and everything but you'd already know that (nor does it completely resign me of any legal issues) and 2.) I AM HOWEVER, the owner of this totally original and well thought out title. **_

_**I've decided to write this fic in a way i haven't seen (keyword "I" ) which is a second person point of view, SO YES THE OC/MAIN CHARACTER IS YOU! So i hope you enjoy.**_

_**Now on to the story!**_

"_Everything's all completed sir, I have the chemical!" You say into your comlink placed in your ear. "Good going spy. Now return to headquarters and let's save the world!" Says your handler. You give a light cocky chuckle and then place the chemical (which was in a tiny beaker) in a protective pocket. You make your way back to your secret entrance and begin to make the preparations to escape when you see two guards carrying two large guns._

_And they also see you. "HEY! DON'T MOVE!" They both cry out chasing after you pointing their guns at you. You won't be able to pull off an escape in enough time (well you probably could but then you'd get shot) So you put your arms in surrender, and just smile casually as if you weren't a threat and this was some sort of misunderstanding. "Guys, Guys, come on. There's no reason for all this, listen i'll go quietly if you just put the guns down. I'm scared of those things ya know," You say in this glee filled voice (odd considering you were possibly going to get shot.) They look at you with some sort of smug look and the more darker skinned guard grunts out "Alright then keep your hands where i can see 'em and you MIGHT not get hurt," moving closer to you. You just nod your head and watch him as he goes behind you._

_He begins inspecting you and he removes one of your gadgets "The heck is this?" he asked looking at a small ball, "Oh that? That's a ball that has a net in it, to activate it all you gotta do is-!" You exclaim as you elbow him and grab the ball and throw it at the other guard it exploding on the other guard capturing him in the net and then you'd go around the other guard and chop his neck knocking him out. "That. Just do that each time and you're sure to win," You say to the netted guard, feeling witty at what you said. "Who the heck are you!? WHAT the heck are you!?" He screamed struggling against the net._

"_Well i'm a spy," You casually say as you make for your exit, then before you leave you turn and say "Oh yeah my name is-"_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

You groan as your alarm clock goes off waking you up from your dream. '_That dream again?' _You think to yourself. It was weird having those spy dreams but yet at the same time so amazing. You've had them ever since you were young, being a super cool amazing spy they were cool to have as a kid but when you entered high school you had thought those dreams would stop but they didn't. Then you just figured they'd stop once you got to college and whatta ya' know they didn't. So now you're some kid going to Malibu U and having spy dreams almost every night.

'_Oh well, nothing I can do now' _ You think as you once again groan and start getting ready for your classes.

_**IMMENSE TIME SKIP **_(Really just 30 minutes)

You walked up to Malibu U checking your bag for any of the assignments/papers you may need or might be missing. But for some reason you couldn't really focus, you were too busy thinking about the dream you had this morning. Did those dreams mean anything or did you just watch too many spy movies in your time? Either way spies were on your mind a lot and just seemed to be messing with your focus.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

And apparently your sense of direction. You looked up and just noticed you were on the floor staring up at the person you bumped into. It was Clover one of the most prettiest girls in the whole college, and she looked pretty pissed that you bumped into her and spilled her soy latte. "Oh u-um sorry," You mumble out, you expected some kind of insults and shouting but Clover seemed to have forgotten about that while she was holding your hand and looking into your eyes. "Oh wow, you're totally cute! Have we met before?" She said in this flirty tone that forced you to blush.

It was pretty quick how she went from angry to flirtatious in like five seconds but if one of the prettiest girls in your whole college was going to call you cute, you were not going to stop her. "Clover really? You just hit on Matthew from the football team and you're already at it again? Said another girl who had pushed Clover off of you and was now helping you up. It was Clover's friend Sam who now swayed her red hair to the side and smiled at you "Sorry for Clover's gauti flirting, she can't help herself when it comes to cute boys." You find yourself blushing again but before you have anytime to say anything Clover was in her face and playfully shouting "I can flirt with whoever whenever because I've got it, Sammy. Tell her Alex!" By now the third girl Alex turned around from whatever she was looking at looked at the two girls. "What?" She dumbfoundedly asked then looked at you. "Oh it's you!" Once Alex recognized you and gave you a small wave.

"You know 'em Alex?" Sam asked pointing at you as if knowing you was some odd and strange occurrence, you don't say anything but the look you give is a hurt one. Almost as if she could feel something was bothering you (or if she was just continuing with her flirting) Clover spoke up"Yeah if you'd known such a cute boy for this long you should have told us!"

"We all did, he was in highschool with us, he was the one with the funny name," Alex cheerily spoke giving her friends a smile while Sam and Clover looked back at you really hard trying to see if they remembered. You did infact go to highschool with them, you sat right behind the three girls in science but you never got a real chance to talk with them considering how they always seemed to disappear. You did however talk with Alex once individually every so often so that could be a reason why _she _remembered and not really her friends. "Oh i sort of remember you, you did have the pretty funny name." Sam exclaimed with a snap of her fingers. Clover seemed to not remember and just shrugged it off.

You look backed at Alex and she smiled back at you, you were glad _she _had remembered who you were at least it would be hurtful if the girl you were crushing on for all four years of highschool had forgotten you even existed. You had always wanted to tell her that you had a crush on her and try to date her but you never had that much confidence (even with you possibly being Clover's type it was still hard for you to have confidence to actually ask her out) you had tried a couple of times in highschool but she was always missing by the time you actually built up confidence and even when you did actually talk to her the conversation was always filled topics like studying and whatnot to bring up dating.

So when graduation came you were highly disappointed at your own lack of self-confidence to do or say anything that you kind of just wallowed in your own despair. But before too long you learned that Alex was going to Malibu U and you decided to apply there as well. You figured that you'd get a numerous amount of chances to ask her out and man were you wrong infact since you only had like two classes together and since Alex was working a part time job you rarely ever got to see or speak to her. And even when you figured she have some free time she would up and disappear. That's probably one of the reasons you had those god-forsaken spy dreams. Maybe subconsciously you figured if you had the calm cool composure of a spy you could ask Alex on a date and you know how often a spy get's the girls.

"~~eello?" You heard a voice say. "Hello?" Clover asked again rattling you from the depressing trance you had put yourself in. You blinked a couple times and stared back at Clover who looked pretty frustrated "Uhmm, rude much!? I was just about to give you my number and you get all goo-goo over Alex." She screamed angrily and began walking away with her friends "You blew your shot lover-boy" _**'Huh. Well that was something' **_Your brain says to you, in this moment of weird things happening hearing your brain actually say stuff you wasn't all that odd. _**'So kid you gonna miss your shot again or you actually gonna try?' **_Your brain ask you and you actually don't know how to respond. This was the first time you saw her in so long and you never know when you may get another chance to do actually ask her. If there was ever a time to try that smooth spy mentality it would be now. In fact all you had to do was bring out your inner smooth cool guy spy. Yeah, this should be easy right? This should be really easy. _'I'm gonna try' _You tell your brain. _**'Well hurry up! She's leaving!' **_Your brain yells at you (your brain can apparently yell, well how about that?) You open your mouth and try to just flat and say it but all you manage to say coherently is " Alex!"

Alex turns back around with her friends and they all have a confused look on their faces, You begin stammering on your words, for some reason they just won't flow out. You sound like you're making some kind of weird mating call and you look like a big idiot, Hell you_ feel _like a big idiot. So much for that smooth cool spy bit, this time you actually hear your brain groan _**'Ughh! Kid you gonna suck at this any harder?' **_Your brain cries in this annoyed pitch that you were even a surprised a brain could make._'Aren't you my brain how about you help me?!' _ You scream back at Alex who (along with her friends)look deeply confused as well as embarrassed as now people are looking at you make a fool of yourself. You hear you brain groan _**'Ughh fine,' **_then almost as i somehow you weren't functioning with your brain before, your words come out more understandable. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?" You now coherently ask her.

Both Clover and Sam's face's go from confused and embarrassed to just anger (you couldn't blame them, you had made a big fuss just to ask her out on a date) Alex however lightly blushes and smiles again "Awww, I'd love to. I'm free at 5.. How about then?"

You nod furiously and feel like giving a jump for joy but are almost startled out of your soul when you hear a bell ring and realize you're going to be late for class, apparently Alex and her friends think the same because they start bolting towards the door as well as you do.

'_**What kind of college rings a bell to let people know about class?'**_ Your brain asks you as you run towards your class. '_What are you talking about?' _ You respond glad that you can run and think-talk at the same time. _**'Nothing. Just seems like a lazy way to move a plot along.' **_ Lazy way to move plot along? _'Plot?' _ You question but your brain gives no answer for a moment then just casually with a _**'You're coming up to your class'**_

_**PAGE BREAK**_

While in class you could barely even pay attention. Your mind was on the thoughts of Alex, and spies (you figured if your original thought of being like a spy got you the date then maybe some more thoughts of spies would help you think of the perfect date, that kind of logic doesn't make sense but this all you man i'm just the one typing it out.) You were wondering where you could take her. Then you thought of your favorite spy Bames Jond, every time he got with a girl in a spy movie he took them to some romantic/expensive place and just let his natural coolness take over. This seemed like a good idea but when you thought about how you actually didn't have that much money to spend nor were you able to make good conversation with her (the earlier debacle had done more than enough to prove this) you figured that maybe a restaurant wasn't such a good idea.

But at the same time it was the only idea you had, a movie was good but it wasn't a way to get to know Alex more. So you didn't have much options it had to be a restaurant. There was no other choice.

After your morning classes were done you raced back to your dorm to spruce yourself up for your upcoming date. You had never gone out on a date before so this was all a little new to you. But you felt a bit more confident at least on how to look on the date (it was your spy thought process logic that made you think so.) You had a nice suit on, you made sure your hair was in order, dabbled the right amount of cologne on and made sure your body was already smelling like you had just stepped out of heaven itself (which i guess means good)

'_I look good.' _You thought to yourself and you did it such a short time to which made you feel even better. You figured you were good for time so you didn't have to rush to her dorm (was in some ways like another campus itself) so you could take some time to walk when you left.

You were just about to walk outside when your brain decided to make itself heard again _**'Hey genius, check what time it is!' **_You didn't really get what your brain was getting at but when you checked you your watch you noticed it was only 3:30. You slapped your head in embarrassment as you annoyingly just remembered that you schecheduled all your classes in the morning so you could sleep and good off in the afternoon. You were about to show up to Alex's dorm two hours earlier with no actual reason. That would have made you look real bad in front of her and her friends. You decided with nothing else better to do you'd just play some video games or something

_**After time passed**_

You put the controller down in anger as the game you were playing kicked your can "Stupid cheating game!" You yelled turning the power off your X-Station, you heard an annoying chuckle _**'Yep blame the game 'cuz you suck!"**_ If you could give the middle finger to your brain you just might have. Ignoring that you want to leave seeing how it was now 4:30 you figured you get get there in 20 minutes and have sometime to think of actual things to talk about.

You stepped out of your house and began walking to Alex's dorm, not knowing what lied ahead of you.

_**FROM A POINT OF VIEW THAT ISN'T YOURS!**_

"So Alex, did he tell where you where exactly he wanted to go?" Clover asked while polishing her toenails on the couch. Alex (who had just gotten out of the shower) shrugged and merely said "No, but he probably just wants to go see a movie or something, from what i remembered he didn't have many friends up here so maybe he wants to just become better friends." Sam looked up from her book and spoke in a teasing tone " Or maybe he lo~~~~ves you," Alex was silent for a long time with a pained look on her face and Sam instantly wished she took back what she said "Ooops, I'm sorry Alex i forgot about that." Clover looked at Sam as signaling her to get up as she got up and went to hug Alex. "Yeah Sammy didn't mean to bring up Virgil!" Clover said hugging her tightly,Sam said nothing but her hug also got tighter. "Guy's i'm fine, really! Besides i'm not going to let what happen with Virgil get in the way of catching up with an old highschool friend." Alex manage to say with a smile as she went back towards her room to put her clothes on.

She looked at the yellow cheongsam(chinese dress) she had laid out. She had no plans on wearing it but she hadn't been on a date in such a long time ever since she was with Virgil so she just wanted to look at it. She hated thinking about her and Virgil, in fact she rather fight LAMOS again than spend any amount of her time thinking about him. She wasn't ready yet, her small heart wasn't ready to fall in love again so that's why on this date with her old companion she was going to tell him that this was a reunion between old friends and nothing more. She set aside the chinese dress and got another chinese dress a purple one with matching little kittens on it. It was cute, highly cute she'd had first thought that ever since they had that run in with Feline Dion that she wouldn't want to have anything to do with cats or kittens but they were so cute she couldn't help herself.

She put it on, made sure to check her makeup, made sure her hair was just right and made sure she smelled live Eve in the garden of Eden all around. It was at 4:50 she heard the doorbell ring. "Oh that must be him," She cheered to no one in particular. From inside her room she heard " The door's for you Alex!?' From Clover, Alex walked from her room to find Clover and Sam not even moving from their spots to get the door. She hadn't expected them too but when they wanted all the girls could be real lazy. She went to the door and asked "Who is it?" "It's me." The voice responded in a glee filled voice that sounded like it was ready to burst. "Aww! He sounds so happy," Clover cooed out in a teasing manner while Sam laughed. Alex playfully rolled her eyes and went for the door unlocking it.

"Have fun on your date with what's his face...Hank?" Clover asked. Alex laughed lightly "I told you girls its-AH!" Alex screamed, a scream that was soon followed by Sam and Clover and by a feeling they knew too well.

They were being Whoopinized!

_**Back at your point of view**_ _(Did you miss yourself?)_

You arrived just at the time you planned 4:50 that would give you guys to be a bit ahead of schedule which added more time for your date. That was of course if everything went to plan. You walked up to the door and knocked on it, that didn't seem to do anything so you rung the doorbell. That took some time as well, you figured Alex must have still been getting ready. Before you actually had a chance to ring the doorbell one more time you heard "Who is it?" '_Oh man how should i respond!' _ You thought, you heard the growing to be infamous groan from your brain _**'Just say who you are, ya moron!' **_You knew that.

"It's me." You said, in which you thought sounded so cool almost as if you knew you were already having a good you heard your brain once again _**'Nice going kid,' **_it said in a way you could have _sworn _was sarcasm. _'Was that not good?'_ You ask your brain. _**'Yeah kid, it was perfect,' **_it responded it that possible sarcastic tone again. You shrug it off wait for the door to open but then you hear a loud scream from each of the girls. It sounds like they were shocked and scared, so you figured they must have seen a cockroach or something and now they'll invite you in as a knight to stomp the roach. But seeing as how the door didn't open and you heard these strange like vacuum noise (from your knowledge cockroaches didn't make that noise if they made one at all) so that couldn't be it. You touched the door knob and gave a little turn "Alex?" You quietly say opening the door and walking into the house.

You soon regretted that decision as the vacuum noise wasn't gone and you could feel the suction pulling you in with such a strong force that there was no way you could get away from it. You got sucked into screaming as you went through all these loops and turns and spins. Honestly had it not been so random you would have laughed and claimed this a fun experience but right now you were so terrified any other thought than "AHHHHH!" seemed illogical. The ride finally ended as you landed on some type of floor with a (surprisingly) soft thud. You were going to get up and say something but something told you it would be better to stay quiet and assess the situation first. Which didn't take you long considering you heard voices right in front of you (you were blocked by some kind of red chair) "Evening spies, I know it's pretty late but i do however have something i need you to do," Said a voice with some kind of accent going on.

Wait, you heard what he said right? Did he say spies? Who are these spies? You started getting interested in the idea and wanted to stand up and say something but a familiar voice stopped you "Aww Jerry, does the world really need saving now? I had a date tonight!" The voice you recognized as Alex cried sadly. Sam also shouted her grief "And i have to study for this biology midterm!" Then almost as if this was usual Clover joined "And these nails do not stay beautiful by late night spying Jer!"

"Sorry spies, but the world needs you," The man you figured as Jerry spoke. "And they might just need our new friend," He cleverly pitched much to the girls silent confusion. Sam, Clover and Alex said nothing but you could have figured Jerry motioned towards the red chair behind them. You were screwed and you could feel it. As you saw the shadows grow larger, you saw all three girls looking at you.

"Oh it's you!"

Yep...Totally screwed.

_**THE END!**_

_So…yeah..that was the first chapter...so review. I hope you enjoy, i will be taking any advice and suggestions for this story (considering how the main character is YOU after all) so you never know if i get some people to actually enjoy it i may make it some what of a choose your own adventure story so yeah. Hope you enjoyed._


	2. Insert Title Here!

**CHAPTER 2: Insert Title Here!**

**_So I'm glad people actually enjoyed the story and liked the idea. In fact i'd like to credit CMR Rosa for helping me and giving me suggestions. He's actually given me more to work with in the story so a lot of thanks to him. I digress, now where we...actually i should say YOU… hmm *goes back to last chapter* One moment...aaaaaannnd….. RIGHT! You were found out by the lovely agents of W.H.O.O.P. and most likely gonna be in some serious trouble. What does await you dear reader… let's read on and find out._**

'_Oh Damn!' _ You thought as you cringed waiting for some kind of deadly spy attack to hit you. But after thirty seconds of nothing happening you uncringed and looked at them. They seemed to be more afraid of _you_ then you were of _them_. "Jerry! Hurry get him outta here!" Clover screamed turning back to Jerry who you now saw (after getting up off the floor) with a calm smile on his face. "And why should i do that Clover?"

"Uhm He~~llo?, a non-spy ending up in secret spy territory? Can you say natural disaster? Cuz i can?" Clover exclaimed while Sam and Alex were behind her arms crossing their arms and nodding in agreement. "And another thing Jerry," Sam started looking back at you then to Jerry " When do _you_ accidentally WHOOP someone?"

Jerry chuckled and then press a button on his desk, which prompted an image on the large television behind him that said your name and had an image of you. "I didn't do it on accident spies, in fact i purposely brought him along with you."

The three girls looked shocked then almost in an instant looked angry. "No! Not again you remember what happened with Mandy don't you?!" Clover yelled "Not to mention like ninety percent of the "spies" you randomly recruit turn out to be evil," Sam shuddered while muttering "Scam..you jerk…" You heard that and felt like asking but decided not to. "Yeah, i'd rather not one of our old high school friends try to and kill us," Alex murmured to Jerry clearly not trying to let you hear that (which didn't work considering she kind of said it right in front of you) Your face went from confused to dejected which Alex noticed and she tried her best to cover it up "Not to say you're evil...it's well uhm.." She stammered but then just fell silent. You had no idea what was going on but you went from going out on a date with Alex to being sucked up into some crazy spy organization to being called a possible evil person who would hurt Alex and her friends.

That hurt a lot for some reason, to be called evil and to be thought as someone who could easily hurt others especially the one you care for. You hadn't much time to feel bad because Jerry's voice brought you from out of your mind and back into the room "Well girls if you'd me let explain why i did it, i'm sure you'll have a change of heart that i can assure you."

He pressed another button on his desk and the t.v. went showing your name and face to showing a younger version of yourself possibly elementary school. It was a time when you and some of your classmates decided to play hide and seek for recess, at the time you and all the kids knew the best hiding spots but since you were such a big class it was hard for everyone to get those spots so you had no choice but hide in plain sight. The t.v. screen would go on to show you in with a group of older kids while they talked, you managed to win the game. "Our fine fellow has a gift, a unique one at that!" Jerry said with a giddish excitement Sam and Clover looked unimpressed "So he managed to win a game of hide and seek, so?"

Jerry shushed them and pointed back up at the screen "I want you to pay attention spies, Notice that the one supposed to be finding him not only asks the group of older kids where he is, but looks in him square in the face and doesn't even realize it's him." Sam even looked more unimpressed by this and sighed "Doesn't that just show how low kids attention spans really are?" "Normally yes Samantha but it's happened a lot in this gentlemans lifetime, in fact it's happened recently! Clover you may not remember every single cute boy's name you've met but you remember their faces correct?"

Clover nodded and blushed possibly thinking of all the boys she's ever met (which you had assumed was many) " But you managed to forget his? Now why would that be?" a sly smile crept on Jerry's face while looking at the girls, Sam was rubbing her chin (she seem to be the only one who was actually thinking about it) "The Spy Gene!" She exclaimed looking like she had cracked a hard puzzle. Jerry just let his smile do the talking while you just stood there dumbfounded. _'Spy Gene? The heck is that?' _You thought to yourself, your brain was quiet and you couldn't think of anything so you decided to ask. But before a word could escape your lips Alex opened her mouth and asked "Hey Jerry what's this about?" pointing back at the screen.

The screen showed you hiding once again this time however you had gotten to a hiding spot you knew well. It was in a tree that had leaves bigger than your small body at the time so it was easy to hide there as long as there was no wind. But as if at a young age you were doomed to unlucky the wind was strong and against your brains better judgment _**(**_**Yeah you've been ignoring me since you were young! Jerk. And yes i totally interrupted just to say this)** you still went up there and hid behind one of the leaves. You were okay for a little bit but the wind was way too strong for your small body so you ended up actually falling out of the tree. Luckily you grabbed two leaves and they proved big enough act as makeshift parachutes. You hadn't even remembered doing any of this stuff but you did remember falling out of the tree, you just had forgotten how you down alive. You even remember the game of hide and seek but you just thought that the person who was looking was just stupid. Nope! Turns out this Spy Gene thing was the reason for both of this happenings. _'Does that mean i'm like..the chosen one?'_ A groan from your brain made you realize you had unintentionally made a horrible joke **'Had to get out there didn't ya?'**"Ah, i hadn't even noticed that. It seems that the spy gene has made this young man forgettable _and _quite resourceful. Seeing this makes me want to throw you straight into the field.

"Do what now?" you speedily replied. The girls looked from you to Jerry "Is that such a good idea Jerry?" Alex asked the worry in her voice more evident than the worry on her face. Jerry merely waved the worry off and replied "Send you into the field, you know being a spy having cool gadgets, going on missions and saving the world. Everything you've _dreamed _ about!" He had put a lot of emphasis on the dream portion of his offer. Almost as if he knew but how could he know what you were dreaming? In fact how did he have that footage of you in the past? And what the heck was that Spy Gene buisness he was talking about?! Before you did anything you were gonna get to the bottom of this - wait did he say cool gadgets?

"What kind of gadgets?" Your tone serious and tough as you looked directly into Jerry having a man to man staredown with him.

"The best and most innovative." He responded looking back with the same ferocity. "That is however, if you want to join."

You crossed your arms and considered all the pro's and con's about this. On one hand you get to play with epic gadgets, do awesome spy stuff and spend some time with Alex. Down side you could possibly die, which could happen no matter _what _ you were doing. _'If that's the only down side then I'm gonna do it. And this might be the confidence booster i need to help myself with Alex! It makes sense! All i gotta do is not die and you know what they say YOL-' _**'I WILL KILL US BOTH IF YOU FINISH THAT PHRASE!' **Your brain screamed out to you. You kind of chuckle to yourself and then look back at Jerry "So have you thought about it? Whether or not you want to be a spy? His look not concerned at all but rather confident. **'Don't do it! This reminds me of some kind of bad fanfiction!' **_'Fanfi-?' _**'Look don't worry about it just say no!' **

So clearly since your brain wants you to say "No" the _obvious_ answer would be "Yes. Yes i have thought about it and yes i will." Jerry clapped(followed by a loud groan from your brain) and the girls gave you slight congrats ( probably because they still weren't too fond of the new spy thing) "Now let's get you suited up"

**AFTER THE SUITE UP!**

You looked down at your black cat suit and saw how it hugged your body perfectly, you had assumed it was made for mobility and comfort, man did it do it's job these things were more comfortable than some kind of analogy you can't think of at this moment. You then looked at your wallet compowder and how simple it would look to the untrained eye but then by pressing a simple button it became some kind of high tech device. You then began thinking of the super cool gadgets you were going to get to play with, you would have drooled if you weren't interrupted by Alex. "Hey come on Jerry's about to explain the mission and you don't wanna miss the briefings, trust me i would know." You followed her back to Jerry's office (which wasn't far from where you had changed) "Ah there you to are, i was just about to explain the mission. For some reason top scientist from all around the world have gone missing. I want you four to investigate this and see if we can stop any more of this from happening. I'm sending you to Tokyo, Japan to investigate the most recent disappearance of Dr. Nishimura,"

"Lay on the gadgets Jer!" Clover cried.

Jerry smiled as is if this was his favorite part of mission briefings (and even though it was your first day on the job, it would be yours as well) "Well we have the standard jet pack back pack. Exploding lipstick and lip balm for the gentleman the anti-gravity rings and the wind tunnel three thousand tornado hair dryer and the laser gun variant for the male,"

You all picked up your gadgets and placed them in the bags, then you looked around "Any way you plan to get us out to Japan?" You asked. "Hang on," Jerry responded in a mischievous tone, before you could say anything a hole opened in the floor and the four of you were sucked into it and put in some super face turbo jet that went from underground into the sky in like eight seconds.

"Hmm so how does it feel newbie?" Sam teased while you were looking outside the window. "This is awesome." the excitement from your voice so obvious that the girls all kind of chuckled. You looked back at them and felt kind of embarrassed "Don't worry i was like that to, especially when we went to Japan all the cute things they have there!" Alex cried "You mean like the new stuff animals?" a passion from your voice that had not died down even after the embarrassment you just servant. "The Moshi Moshi plushies?! I love them, especially the monkeys!" now the passion you had had been passed onto Alex as she sat next to you and you two began jibbering on and on about the popular Japanese plush toys.

After a good five minutes conversation it was broken off by a hologram of Jerry appearing in front of you guys (which scared the bejeezus out of you) . "Spies you're nearing the establishment now, get ready to be dropped off."

Alex got up from her seat and walked towards the airplane door with you, Sam and Clover following her. "Wait we're going to jump?!" You shouted not so sure about jumping from a speeding jet without a frickin parachute. "Trust me it's better we jump out then Jerry kicking us out. Sometimes i think he's trying to kill us or something," some reassuring words and smile from Sam only made you feel a tiny bit better (only because at least if you died it would be on your terms.) **'I'm not doing it,' **Your brain grunted. You (mentally) spat and scoffed at your brain _'Didn't YOU tell me to do this!?' _ **'No! I told i you ask the girl out on a date not all this!' **

Your brain had a point.

**Brain: 1 **_ You: 0_

"Alright spies, time to fly!" Clover shouted opening the door and jumping out, then Alex. Sam stayed behind and motioned for you to jump with her "This way i can monitor you so you don't fall and well you know" With her fingers she made example of you falling and going splat on the ground. You gulped and nodded while walking towards Sam. "It's easy, just really want your jetpack to turn on!" the projection on her voice fell on deaf ears, not that you didn't hear her, you just knew what was coming next. _'She's going to push me isn't she?'_

Yup.

"AHHHHH!" Was all you could manage as you fell. You looked down and you could see Alex and Clover hovering around in their jetpacks while you were about fall onto a buildings roof. _'Please turn on, Please turn on Please turn for the love of everything holy please turn on!' _were your only thoughts as you could see the roof getting closer and death's sweet embrace getting warmer, you were dead and you knew it. This sucked, first day on the job and you were already going to die **'So much for that stupid little phrase from earlier eh? IF ONLY YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED BUT NOOO! UGHH' **Well your brain wasn't all that happy with you dying, but you'd both have to accept it as you saw the roof's building getting closer, you closed your eyes and waited for death.

Only death hadn't come, infact instead of the wind smacking you in the face from the fall you felt rushing at you as if you were moving really fast. _'The jetpack!'_ Your thoughts now happy and more optimistic of you being alive allowed you think clear enough to try and control this thing. _'Go up!' _and as you commanded the jetpack went up, you saw Sam, Alex and Clover flying over to you "Glad you got the hang of it," Sam started " Ya see these things went on your body kind of become one with your nervous system and allows your brain to control the jet pack at will, Just wanted you to learn that."

"Then next time, TELL ME THAT DON'T JUST THROW ME OUTTA A MOVING JET!" You yelled anger showing on your forehead and your brows furrowing. Sam produced a nervous smile and sweatdrop "Just wanted to see how it felt to be on the other side, I can kinda see why Jerry does it." Her two best friends laughed, you didn't find it so amusing. "But it's spy time now girls and we'll need to get in the lab. So disguise yourselves!"

Following orders you pulled out your wallet compowder and pressed the "disguises" button which made you think about how futuristic it looked but kind of simple it was to manage. You disguised yourself as a scientist and looked at the girls in their disguises. Somehow they seemed to manage to look attractive in everything they wore especially Alex, her as a scientist had to be the cutest thing you ever saw. "Alright girls...and boy.. let's get down there and solved a mystery!" Sam said turning to the roof door and walking towards it. A shriek from Clover however seemed to change the game plan "What's wrong Clover? " the concerned Alex asked.

"Echh! Nast! These shows totally clash with my hair!"

The three you gave not so amused looks to Clover and she looked back apologetically "Uh right spy time!"

After finding the room and sneaking in, you and the girls look around the room where the Dr Nishimura had been kidnapped. But strangely enough there was no strange occurrence to be found. Everything was intact no broken glass, no foot prints no anything really. "Is this really the room?" You asked aloud hoping someone would answer, "Yeah it is, Jerry's intel is rarely ever wrong and i doubt it is this time," Sam said typing in on the computer that was in the lab.

"Why's that Sammy?" Alex asked looking away from whatever she was holding (and dropping it) which caused a mean look by everyone and a gentle smile of apology (which you would have killed to see another one) . "Look at this," She motioned for you all to come next to her She played some camera footage of Dr, Nishimura alone in his lab working seeming peaceful then the camera blacks out and when it returns Dr. Nishimura is gone. "What kind of freakyness is that?" Clover facial expression matched the tone of her question while Sam continued to concentrate on the video. "Yeah it looks like some kind of weird magic show," Alex stated.

"Not magic but the same kind of trickery ! Somebody altered the camera!" Sam's tone became serious "We're gonna have to send this back to WHOOP for better analysis." She grabbed the disc from the computer and placed it safely on her compowder, it analyzed and a mini Jerry appeared on her screen. You and your brain had to hold back from laughing. "Good work spies, we'll read this as soon as we can but for now you should get back to school. Sam, Clover you have some studying you should do, Alex you have a date and my new recruit that "cheating" level is going to beat itself and stalling with that date from Alex won't help you beat it" Your eyes went kind of wide when Jerry said that for two reasons for one, HOW THE HECK DID HE KNOW ABOUT THAT? And two, YOU TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE DATE WITH ALEX!

'_Oh darnit, Darnit! I forgot about the date, wait i can still go on the date with her and now we'll actually have stuff to talk about. If anything this is a good thing!' _ You thought again your brain gave a satisfied grunt and you figured it also agreed with you. You looked up and smiled at Alex and at the time you didn't notice how weak a smile it was and how things were going to go from good to bad.

**AFTER RETURNING BACK TO CAMPUS!**

It had only been two hours after you came home from your first mission, while you were sad that it was so short and nothing exciting happened (minus the you almost killing yourself due to jetpack issues) you were glad because you could return back to date mode with Alex. Infact this time you actually got a chance to pick her up and you guys were riding one of the trams to the restaurant (thank goodness they actually gave you rides outside of campus if they were within a certain radius which the restaurant you had skillfully chosen was) Alex was silent for most of the ride though, you figured because she was nervous or she could sense your nervousness and therefore was put off by it. You had to act calm and cool, you were a spy now for goodness sake and a spy was always calm, cool, collective and smooth with the ladies. Now all you had to do was start up a conversation….

_I should ask her how her day was!'_

'**Don't do that ya id-'**

"How was your day?"

She gave you a weird look "My day?"

'**You idiot you were with her the majority of the day!'**

'_OH GOD I'M SO SO STUPID!, I can salvage it'_

"Who's your favorite character in Battle Street?!"

"Battle Wha-?"

'**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'**

'_I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!'_

"Gah i'm so dumb!" You yelled clutching your head with both hands. Alex began to giggle a genuine giggle you hadn't heard from before "You;re funny you know that?" You smile at her while she continues to giggle at your inner peril, but you don't mind it though you'd act dumb for eternity if you could continue hearing hearing her giggle like that. But even so that giggle had a weird undertone about it, like there was some kind of sadness behind it and happy at the same time. The kind of giggle you give when thinking about a past loved one who was gone from your life for any reason, or maybe you were just over thinking?

When you two got into the restaurant it went smooth but in an odd manner. You found yourself right back in the hole you had found yourself before, not being able to talk to her. You gave a little notion to a convo here and there but she didn't really respond, it had seemed like she went back to how she was on the tram just quiet and distant. She looked around and her eyes seemed to to be glittering each time she looked out the window at the moonlight. It looked like she was desperately looking for help or some kind of escape and you had it in mind to offer it with a little talk of Moshie Moshie's!

"So like i was going to say on the jet, if you wanted i could buy you the new monkey Moshie Moshie, what his name uhh Sarutoga?"

A little life returned back into Alex and it seemed like she was getting that escape she so desperately wanted, she turned to look at you "You mean Saru Moshi?" She asked her voice at least pretending to sound chipper.

You nod "I heard they made a new model for it that's even cuter than the last one, it's really hard to get and the day it comes out you'd need to be on line for the store as soon as it opens or online as soon as the website stops the countdown. I remember the day it comes out and i have literally no classes to do it i mean assuming we're not doing any spy business during that time i could get it."

You managed to say that all that one breath, one long oh-my-goodness-why-didn't-you-take-a-breather-you-need-to-learn-when-to-shut-up breath. You were breathing kind of heavy but you still never stopped looking at Alex, whose face had you confused, you could see it had brightened up but at the same time it was shining with a kind of pain like she had been reminded of something she was trying to forget. "You would do that? For me? Why?" Her eyes glittering again, this time you couldn't tell if she was going to cry or burst out into a fit of laughter.

'_Now's my chance, to confess my feelings to her! Right? Brain?' _ There was a long pause and your brain seemed to be wracking _it's _brain. **'I-i don't know. At all,"** It stuttered sounding useless. _'No it is the perfect time to do it, i know it is!' _ You stand up from your seat and breathe deeply "It's because Alex," You start off that deep breath helped as you words were felt like they were going to be powerful and you give to little no care that people are now staring "It's because i really like you, if not that then i love you so i'd be willing to do anything for you even if sounds silly! You're really pretty and funny and strong and even that airheaded nature of your is cute so i'd like if you'd let me be your boy-" as you said that you had been throwing your hands around and accidentally hit a waiter's tray that hit's him in the face and he in turns falls grabbing at the table behind you, he misses grabs the sheets and and falls which causes the lates from the next table to land and fall flatly on…..!

If you guessed yourself then you were right. All the grease from one guests steak had oozed into your hair and now down your neck and torso as well as the inside of your clothes, possibly from the same guest soda stains got all on your suite and not to mention where the other plate had gone. You looked awful and to make matters worst the initial shock from everything had made you fall into your own mess. You expected laughs from the other guest (which you got) but you didn't expect a laugh from the one person you hoped _wouldn't _ laugh.

Alex laugh was heard the most amongst the crowd (mainly because you were trying to tune them out) you felt like crap but only for an instant until you realized she wasn't laughing at you like the others were instead it seemed like she was laughing for a whole different reason in general. You looked up at her and noticed tears rolling down from her face, but they weren't the common laugh-yourself-to-tears kind of tears but one's filled with the same sadness she had on the tram. She was laughing but not because she was enjoying anything but because she was in pain. You opened your mouth to speak but she cut you off "You are funny, you remind me so much of him...too much. Sorry I can't go out with you, it's better if we stayed friends" She stammered through tears, then kneeled down and hugged you then whispered sorry then your name after words and ran off.

And you sat there Totally dejected, Totally a mess and Totally heartbroken..

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

_**Man, tough break for ya kid but- Wait a minute...what's this going on while you're stuck looking like a fool. Hold i'll show you, check it out.**_

Inside a mysterious lab Noises are heard the sounds of machinery hitting other machinery, men in white lab coats are tinkering with chemicals and testing things. They look broken and afraid but yet at the same time entranced in their work. One man stands amongst them looking through a glass windowpane, his arms crossed behind his back and a wicked smile on his face, he looks as though as he's having fun watching the scientist move around almost as they are his puppets doing what his will commands. A knock at the door interrupts him "Come in," His voice dark and powerful as well as commanding. "We're nearing completion of the device, with this you'll be able to have all the fun you want." The voice said that one more manipulative and conniving.

"Good and soon I'll be able to see my old playmate again, Hehehe"

_**Huh...that was weird i wonder what that was about. I wonder if this has anything to do with you my spy friend? Oh yeah and what was up with that thing with Alex? That didn't seem like such a good date. Well anyway i'm sorry that it took me so long to make this, busy with work and such you people know how that goes. Don't forget to review and give any suggestions on how you'd like the story to go or even any advice i'm willing to listen to any and all suggestions. With all this i will Totally see you guys next time!**_


End file.
